Golare
The Imperial Golar (plural Golare) is the currency of the Nesarian Empire. It originates from the Kingdom of Ascaria in 600BC when King Mathados the Founder began issuing the new currency, although back then it was simply known as the "Golar" - the name "Imperial Golar" was adopted in 58BC by Emperor Mathados IV, when the Nesarian Empire was declared. The Golar rapidly became the common currency in Nesaria with the ascendance of Ascaria as the primary power, and the conquests of Emperor Athdus III brought the currency to what is now the rest of the Nesarian Empire. Subdivisions Before 6th Century Until a series of currency reforms in the 6th century AD, the Golar coin was a large gold coin representing the highest possible value of currency, and it had several subdivisions beneath it, which are as follows: * Golar - highest value * Degolar - 1/2 a Golar * Tigolar - 1/2 a Degolar, or 1/4 a Golar * Argolar '- 1/2 a Tigolar, or 1/8 a Golar * '''Posigolar '- 1/2 an Argolar, or 1/16 a Golar * '''Capodelar - 1/2 a Posigolar, or 1/32 a Golar, lowest value Before 1933 The currency reforms of the 6th century AD downgraded the Golar coin to silver and introduced a unit above it, the Polar, which became the new highest gold coin. The reforms also changed several other coin materials and removed the Capodelar, which inflation had made obsolete. By this time the name of "Posigolar" had also shortened to "Posilar". By the 14th century, the Golar coin had switched to steel, which looked similar but was far cheaper, although the Polar remained gold. * 'Polar '- 10x a Golar, highest value * 'Golar '- standard value * 'Tigolar '- 1/2 a Golar, or 1/4 a Golar * 'Argolar '- 1/2 a Tigolar, or 1/8 a Golar * 'Posilar '- 1/2 an Argolar, or 1/16 a Golar After 1933 In 1933, a drastic currency overhaul was undertaken by Emperor Adrion I, partly to help deal with the growing inflation problem but also to standardise the currency to make it easier to use and exchange. The decimal system was adopted, reducing the number of units to three and switching coinage to metal alloys that mainly feature copper. As of 2019 there are debates on whether to abolish the Rivar to make the currency even simpler, but supporters of the Rivar (who are currently the majority) argue that it simplifies larger values of currency and since everybody understands it there is no need to change it. * 'Rivar '- 1000x a Golar * 'Golar '- standard value * 'Telar '- 1/100 a Golar Although there are now only three units, there are the following coins for different amounts of Telare: * 1 Telar * 5 Telare * 10 Telare * 20 Telare * 50 Telare There are also the following coins for different amounts of Golare, although the latter two are rare given the prominence of banknotes: * 1 Golar * 2 Golare * 5 Golare * 10 Golare